narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Usagi Majo Senju
Usagi Senju was a shinobi during the warring states period era and pre-founding era. Background Usagi was an outcast of the Senju clan since the pre founding era. Unlike many women in her clan, she still fought in the war, despite the fact that it was seen as disrespectful. Usagi was a very composed girl, keeping things to herself and not really getting along with her clan members other than , Tobirama Senju At a young age, Usagi, in order to save her life on the battle field, utilized the old practice of Witch craft, and as she grew older, she used that magic to her advantage and became known as the "witch", of the Senju clan, someone people were advised to stay away from. As the founding of Konohagakure came to be, she, seen as a strong female member of the Senju clan, as well as her long time friend, Toka Senju,became counsel members of the Village. Usagi, during this time, seeing that , Madara Uchiha was somewhat lost, attempted to reach out to him. The two became close friends as Usagi helped him with his emotional problems, yet her clan saw that as treason. Shortly after, the nine-tailed fox attack happend and Madara was killed. However, before the fox was sealed into Mito Uzumaki, Usagi utilized her magic to open a portal back to the spirit world, to send the fox home rather than trapping it. By doing this, she knew the fox would learn to love humans rather than hate them. This ended in the Senju and Uzumaki clan fearing her even more, as they deemed it more fit to seal it inside a host. Mito Uzumaki expressed her concerns for herself and the village in regards to Usagi, and in the end, Hashirama Senju ended up banishing her. Tobirama yelled at Hashirama and attempted to make him change his mind, but Mito's opinion won ever Tobriama's. Before Usagi left however, Toka went withe her. . Personality Usagi knew nothing but hatred when growing up and figthing in the war, even from her own clans men, and therefore, reflected that. She became cold, distant and shut off, in addition she was very much feared. However, as time went on the village was founded, Usagi, despite others views on her, became nicer and somewhat calmer. Her true, motherlike personality was shown when becoming close friends with Madara Uchiha. However, the spiteful side of her can be shown when addressed by the Hokage's family. Appearance Usagi is a pale woman, her hair violet. Her eyes are red and she has horns sprouting from the top of her head due to her being a demoness from her Witch craft. Abilities Usagi is still alive, but she is not immortal. When someone dies, and she is around, she is able to take that person's soul, using their past years for herself and in return, she restores their age to youth as long as they promise to work for her, until the years she has taken from them, run up, the contract is then broken and they are free to live again, and have a new life.She does this with Toka Senju as well. Usagi is an INN Keeper, and her employees are those souls she captures. Her INN is renown, as it has it famous restaurant inside. Pre-Founding Usagi fought in the war like many shinobi, and doing this she learned more to life than just simple jutsu. She delved into witch craft by looking through old runes, things that were not related to jutsu. She used these practices to her advantage, and in the end fought with magic, rather than nin jutsu. Fouding Era Usagi was feared by many Senju and Uzumaki during the founding era, the only person that seemed to like her was Tobirama Senju. When Hashirama married Mito Uzumaki, Mito expressed her fears seeing Usagi on the counsel. When it came time for the fox to be sealed within Mito, Usagi was able to open a portal to send the fox back to th spirit world, however, this resulted in her being banished from the village. Relationship with Madara Uchiha Usagi during her time, wasn't a woman who really focused on relationships or love in general. Because of her trust issues and views on things, she wasn't to keen on opening up to anyone. However, upon walking through the village one day, she noticed Madara Uchiha. She had seen him sometime during the war and was very interested in him. She realized that he differed from many people, and this aspect in him interested Usagi greatly. Usagi began a conversation with him, seeing him at a Tea Shop. The two sat together and began to talk about the war, and about the village. Their conversation took personal turns when Madara brought up why people feared Usagi. She simple stated that she learned a different skill, one people feared. She asked him the same question, in a different context, and he informed her that he perhaps let the power go to his head. This conversation blooms a friendship, and from this, the two begin to spend time together, Madara lets his walls down, and likewise, Usagi does as well. Before hand, prior to their friendship, Usagi was blinded to Madara's emotional problems and stress, but as the two get closer, she begins to see the result they have on him. Present Time: Usagi is the keeper of a very renown INN just outside the rain village. Because of her immortality given to her by the souls she takes, she has servants from the people who's souls she has taken. (MORE TO COME) Trivia *Usagi had a small relationship with Madara Uchiha but it ended when they both left the village. * Usagi means "rabbit". * Usagi likes to cook and manage people around. * Usagi's favorite thing to do is search for souls. * Usagi loves to make impossible deals with people. Toying with those she deems unworthy makes her happy. * Usagi's closest friends are Toka Senju, Madara Uchiha, Cherubim Senju, Reikokuna Uchiha, and Hatsumomo. * Majo - Means witch. Because many feared her and called her a witch, she adopted the name Majo. * Yudaina Inn is a renown IN, she's had years to build it up and capture the souls to work for her. Reference http://yamiga.deviantart.com/art/Usagi-Majo-Usagi-Senju-DONE-412744951 Usagi belongs to me, her concept and design. However, this character was very loosely based off of Ursula, from Ariel. Category:Konohagakure Category:Amegakure Category:Senju Category:Female Category:FINAL